Be good, live and love
by Ame Winner
Summary: Él sólo es una voz en su cabeza pero, siendo prisionero en Azkaban, Sirius Black se aferra a su recuerdo.


_Una historia desde el punto de vista de Sirius Black. Uno supone que en Azkaban se tiene tiempo libre de sobra, así que esto es lo que Sirius hace día con día. _

_Como ya saben, es sin afán de lucro y sin apropiarse de los personajes, producto del puro gusto de hacer historias con un dejo de melancolía y ese algo más que se queda al terminar de leer. Espero les guste y le den clic al rectangulito del review._

* * *

**Be good, live and love.**

Remus tenía una frase simple que le provocaba reír y soltar algún comentario sobre porqué no debía respirar demasiado profundo en clase de pociones o pasar tanto tiempo con Lily escuchando discos muggles. O, sólo pasar tiempo con Lily pues eso también afectaba. Pero, sin importar lo que dijera y dejando de lado el meterse con la pelirroja sólo por el gusto de hacerla enfadar, en el fondo las palabras le calaban hasta los huesos pues sabía que era una frase tan a lo Remus, compleja pero recubierta con una sencillez que engañaba y aturdía.

Justo así, tal y como había sido Remus para él.

Cada que se metía en problemas y arrastraba a éste consigo, cuando estaba mal y sólo Remus lo notaba. Cuando era él mismo y, aún armando alboroto o dándose aires de grandeza, se sentía tan vacío siendo más Black que Sirius.

Cuando todo iba mal...

_Remus, Remus, Remus. _

Siempre estuvo ahí.

Muy dentro de él escondía el recuerdo de su rostro, de las andanzas a su lado, de lo nunca dicho pero aún presente; lo ocultaba y lo negaba e incluso fingía que no había existido ningún Remus Lupin en su vida pero se juraba, y cada noche sin falta lo hacía, que únicamente era por protegerlo.

Los dementores podían robarle todo, menos a Remus.

Él era su cordura.

Su voz, su presencia y creer que aún podía recordar su calor, resultaban su tabla de salvación siendo prisionero en Azkaban.

Remus le miraba, movía los labios, hablaba, reía.

Lo hacía para él.

Sólo por él.

Remus seguía vivo, en algún lugar, allá afuera.

Si lo pensaba con intensidad era capaz de sentirlo y podía imaginarse con él, fumando un cigarrillo o bebiendo de un espumoso tarro de cerveza. Y Remus siempre usaba esa frase, éste decía...

_-Sirius...- _Podía imaginar a Remus arrugando el entrecejo.

Su mente saltó, como lo haría una película vieja proyectándose en aquellos armatostes que giraban y hacían rodar las cintas a tropezones.

¿Qué era lo que Remus decía?

Encogiéndose se abrazó las piernas, no podía olvidarlo o verdaderamente moriría. Si Remus abandonaba su cabeza, se quedaría completamente sólo y por Merlín que el mundo entero sabía que él no era una buena compañía para nadie, ni para él mismo, y que sólo Remus le aguantaba.

Y esperaba que éste también le extrañara...

Desesperado ante la falta de aquel recuerdo, sintiendo que el olvido se instalaba y le envolvía al igual que la oscuridad a su alrededor, enterró las uñas sucias entre los cabellos canos notando el pelo graso, como el de Severus cuando ellos se burlaban, el cuerpo flaco y el alma hecha jirones, justo como las ropas que ahora vestía y que simulaban la imagen que muchas veces había visto en Remus luego de la luna llena.

Pero todo ese pesar, siempre se aliviaba rememorando la voz de éste.

-Remus- Le llamó.

Y sólo en su imaginación, el otro respondía.

_-Sirius- _Remus le reprendía con esa voz calmada suya, observándole como si no creyera que otra vez había hecho algo más que una simple travesura _-Se bueno, vive y ama...- _

Y él se reía como antes, ya que Remus era cursi y sonaba como una canción muggle. Una que podía haberle gustado sólo porque Remus se la dedicaba a él.

Brevemente se sentía feliz pero, reía tanto y tan alto que al final siempre sonaba trastornado.

_Demente... _

Reía con ganas, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, hasta que derramaba lágrimas y, sólo entonces, cuando se quedaba sin voz, el cansancio le ganaba y se hallaba tranquilo consigo mismo, caía sobre su costado y sin ser capaz de conciliar el suelo volvía a pensar en los días en Hogwarts donde su cama y la Remus estaban a pasos de distancia.

Donde si lo deseaba, podía alcanzarlo y tocarlo.

-Dos de tres, dos de tres- Se repitió a sí mismo –Remus-

Porque había vivido, amado...

-Pronto tres.- Aunque el gesto dolía, y le resultaba ajeno, sonrió.

... y sería bueno con Remus, en cuanto saliera de ahí.

Azkaban no acabaría con él y los dementores no le robarían a Remus.

Sirius Black, lo prometía.

Escaparía.

**~* FIN *~**


End file.
